All I Can Give
by Earendilstar
Summary: AU. Legolas' father dies and Aragorn lends him a shoulder and a sympathetic heart. (read the notes inside please)
1. Aragorn POV

**Title**: All I Can Give  
  
**Author**: Eärendil (elvenbabyevenstar@yahoo.com)  
  
**Rating**: PG [semi-gruesome descriptions]  
  
Summary: AU. Aragorn POV. Legolas' father dies and Aragorn lends him a shoulder and a sympathetic heart.  
  
**Author's Note**: This is dedicated to my friend Laura whose father was killed Saturday, February 1st, 2003 when a train crashed into his dump truck as he crossed to head home that evening.  
  
**Secondary note**: I typed this up while watching CSI: Miami so this may be a little more gruesome than I originally wrote and or intended. Read at your own disgression. Btw, note the transition in time w/ the change in tense. It is intentional. This is also unbeta'd... wanna help me and be a beta? Email me.  
  
**Note 3**: I used some elvish and I did not translate it. Esta is rest. And meleth or meleth-nîn is love/my love. There. The other... let's say this fic can be taken 2 ways: slash and non-slash. Those who like slash can see it that way (I even helped you w/ the elvish being what it is -- sorry non-slashy folks)... Those who don't can pretend the endearments say mellon [friend] instead. If you really want, email me and tell me you want a non-slash of this and I'll replace them for you (oh wow, 2 words I would need to change). It's extremely platonic on any level so enjoy and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
**All I Can Give**  
  


I held him close as his body trembled, his sky blue eyes filling with silvery tears as he looked pleadingly at me. What could I say? How could I ease his pain? Softly I whisper to him -- not to tell him that everything would be alright, because it wouldn't -- but to attempt to calm him that he would not make himself sick from the power of his grief. 

For what seemed like an eternity he shook, sobs wracking his frame as he brokenly denounced the Valar for their cruelty unto him. Finally, his body stilled and he sank into an uneasy slumber -- more akin to unconsciousness than true sleep, something to hide himself from the full power of reality for a time. 

He looked so young, so fragile, as I carried him to his chambers and lay him upon his large bed. I sighed as I brushed the wet and matted blond hair from his pale face, watching the tear-stained cheeks glitter in the dull light of the room. I myself had lost both my parents, but then I'd not known either of them, but Legolas... Legolas had been raised by his mother until her brutal death a millenia ago, and then by his father who loved him as only a suffering man can, a love akin to worship. His life was full of love... 

I leant back against the foot of the bed, the solid post not budging even under my added weight. Closing my eyes against the sickly palor of my shaken and begrieved Prince's face, it comes back to me.  
  


* * *

  
-- Flash back --  
  


Tangled and bloodied flaxen hair stuck to his face. Lack-luster pale blue eyes gazed blankly at the gathered Elves, sunken into the once regal face of their King. 

Burns and abrasions marred the normally flawless skin, standing out starkly against the waxy grey of death it now held. 

I gathered the frantic Elf-Prince to me, turning the sight out of his view, but Legolas is strong, even more-so in a panic. What he saw brought him to his knees as it had threatened to do to me. His wail rang through the forrest, a pained cry that shook me to my core even more thoroughly than the sight of the disembowled King.   
  
-- End Flash back --  
  


* * *

  


I catch myself as a pained moan errupts from the Elven archer's throat, his body violently bolting into a sitting possition. His eyes frantic as they scan the room, landing on me before he launches himself into my arms, sobbing and begging me 'not to leave him too.' 

Quietly I stroke his hair, hoping the action placates him and will ease him back to sleep. His shoulders are tense and I feel the sinews in them vibrate from the tauntness. 'Shh,' I breathe, rubbing his back soothingly. 'I am here, I will not leave you.' 

Where is the strong prince that fought with me at Helm's Deep? Where is he who stood beside me as all of Mordor rained down on the gathered peoples at Gondor? How could this sobbing and broken elf be he? 

'Hush, _meleth_,' I whisper, holding him tight against me as he sobs again. Gently I rock, murmuring soothing words. 'I can offer you no comfort save for that of my arms, and I will always be there whenever you need me. This is promise.' 

He nods brokenly, gulping as even his breath catches in his grief swollen throat. 

I hug him again, wishing to lend him what little strenght I can. 'I know this will be hard, but I'll be here. Just call for me and I'll drop whatever I am doing to run to your side.' 

I wish I could do more than that, but it is all I know to offer him. Tis pathetic indeed that all I can give him in his grief is a simple touch and a staid companion. 

_'Esta, meleth-nîn,'_ I breathe into his hair, combing the silken strands back with my sword-worn fingers. _'Esta.'_

And as I pull him down to lay upon the coverlets and we drift off into sleep, I see the pain in his eyes ease just a pinch, but to me that is enough. I hope to one day see that pain linger only as a memory, faded and dimmed. For now though, I'll remain at his side and give him what little comfort I can. I just hope it will be enough.   
  
  
_**- End -**_  
  
  


Again, this is dedicated to Laura in memory of her father. I don't think I did a very good job with my gift, but it's the thought that counts yes? I wish I could have done better... The funeral is Tuesday Feb 4th at 1 pm CST if anyone would like to take a moment during that time to cast up a prayer to any deity you choose. *hugs Laura*  
  
~ Eären 


	2. Legolas POV

**Title**: All I Can Give  
  
**Chapter**: 2  
  
**Author**: Eärendil (elvenbabyevenstar@yahoo.com)  
  
**Rating**: PG [semi-gruesome descriptions]  
  
**Summary**: AU. Aragorn POV. Legolas' father dies and Aragorn lends him a shoulder and a sympathetic heart.  
  
**Author's Note**: This chapter is in memory of my grandfather who passed away last night from small-cell carcinoma of the lung. I know that in this fic it is Legolas' dad, but I wished to continue this story, and it was easier to continue this storyline rather than try to come up with some wild tale about a mysterious and unmentioned grandfather of our Elven Prince. Follows the first chapter (duh) and is from Legolas' POV.  
  
  
  
A warm thank-you goes out to all those who reviewed the previous chapter and gave their condolances to Laura, she was very touched.  
  
**parisindy** - I'm glad you liked. *hugs back*  
  
**JastaElf** - Thank you for everything, you comments as well as the wonderfully touching offer. Laura couldn't believe that there were people so kind. Thank you again.  
  
**Darcey** - Darcey-chan... If I told you once, I told you twice, and again, and don't make me bring out the 'read the notes' mallet. Heh, but really, thanks for reading and reviewing... and being there for me as well. And I will return your dvds soon as I get the time. Heh. Glad you liked... even tho I said it could be taken as friendship. *wink* And btw, Laura's much better, thanks for the concern.  
  
**Karri** - Thank you for your compliments and condolences. Much appriciated.  
  
**Pink-Cherry-Blossom** - *blushes* Thank you for the compliment. And my prayers have been going out to those at Waterfall Sydney. Thanks again.  
  
**Ainaechoiriel** - Thank you, glad you approve.  
  
**TrinityC** - Thank you so much and the hugs are returned. *hugs tightly*  
  
**Sremla Calmcacil** - Thank you for reviewing.  
  
**Nilmandra** - Thank you ever so much. And yes, Laura loved her father very much as did many of us, he is sorely missed. Thank you again.  
  
**Irena** - Thank you. *hugs*  
  
**MoroTheWoldGod** - *giggles* short, sweet, to the point... I got your email, btw, but I've yet to have a chance to reply. Sorries. I will get to it soon! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**LOTR lover** - Thank you so very much. Everyone's prayers and condolances have been so very touching and helpful in this time of need. Thank you again.  
  
**Celestra** - I'm glad you liked it well enough to review. Laura sends her thanks to all those who've sent comments, condolances, and prayers her way. So thank you.  
  
**Tasogare no hime** - Thank you. And yes, Laura is very lucky, there are many of us here who love her and have been here for her and it has helped the healing process. Thank you again.  
  
**Lomelinde** - Oh my god! I got a 'wow'! Initially I would have said 'No, no more, END is the end...' but now... yes there is more, here it is. I don't think there will be more after it, but you never know, do you? And yes, you did make sense. I promise.  
  
**Rain Minstrel** - Laura's thanks and thank you for reviewing. ehhe! I got another 'wow'... Hopefully this chapter will be just as wowful. Thanks again.  
  
**Bulma Greenleaf** - Thank you very much and Laura's thanks to you as well.  
  
**Demon Rising** - Thank you so very much.   
**Legolas-freak335** - *blushes* Well thank you. I know Laura appreciates your thoughts etc as well. Thanks again.  
  
**devilburns** - heh, thank you.  
  
**Estel Elendil** - Thank you for reviewing. *falls over having typed in 21 replies, cannot think of anything more original to reply*  
  
  
Now that that's taken care of!  
  
  
  
**All I Can Give**  
Chapter 2  
  


My nose is all runny and sore and my head feels like a million Gimlis have been running around inside it banging their axes against my brain trying to get out. I sniffle, very unprincely of me, and cling tighter to Aragorn's tunic as a wave of pain crashes over me, blacking my vision. 

I'm a mess. A sorry wreck of an Elf. And what's the hardest part of all of it? It wasn't seeing my father's mutilated and defiled form. It wasn't that he, strongest Elf in Mirkwood, had been captured and killed by Orcs. It was none of that... 

It was the fact that he was really gone, that he wasn't coming back. 

I clung all night to Aragorn's chest, beating the soft flesh so hard I'm sure it is badly bruised.   
  


* * *

  
  
-- Flash back --  
  
  


His eyes were glassy, like aquamarine gemstones that have lost their light. His skin, once a glowing white gold was now the color I had only seen on the living cadavers of the city of Edoras, people so close to death they might as well have been dead. 

Aragorn tried to put himself between I and the terrible sight that was my father, but I struggle like a mad man -- perhaps I was -- and break his grip, stumbling as I see the full extent of the damage. I feel my knees give out and a keening wail rips itself from my throat. 

"No! Father!" 

His guts lay spread about him, cruelly drawn from his body like snakes from a hole. I feel my stomach clinch as bile rises in my throat and choking I empty the contents of my stomach. 

Instantly Aragorn is at myself, whispering soft words, rubbing my back, holding my long hair back and out of the way. When I am finished, I begin to sob, flinging myself into his embrace, my fingers curling and pulling at the leather of his vest. 

"It's not fair, no, this has to be some cruel joke," I bleat brokenly, hyperventilationg taking me. "This can't be real... he... he can't be gone!" 

He holds me as I cry myself to sleep for only the second time in my long life.   
  
  
-- End Flash back --  
  
  


* * *

  
  


It's his warmth that brought me out of my dream-sleep, my memories. He's not let me go since I first collapsed against him, sobbing desperately for someone to make everything the way it was. 

He offered no words of comfort, nothing so fragile. Instead he offered me a warm shoulder, strong arms, and a protective and loving embrace... 

Maybe, just maybe, I'll make it through this. I know it'll be hard, accepting the truth, but Aragorn will be with me, he'll be my shoulder when I need the support. He'll be the strong embrace when my spirits are down. He'll be my Hope when I think I've lost it all. And knowing that, I know that even though things will never be the same, I can make it through...   
  
  
_**- END -**_  
  
  


Thank you all again. This chapter is not gift, more of just a way of showing how I'm coping... which I am. I had a lot of friends with me last night just after I found out. So I'm alright... Really... I miss him, always will, but I'm coping. -- Sad thing is, the replies are more than the fic part... ug -_-  
  
~ Eären 


End file.
